


Black Tie

by vassalordnini



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: *坏车，本文又名“父亲啊我来为你赎罪”*预警:女性角色出场，女性角色性经历提及，主角双方三观不正，狗血豪门恩恩怨怨*再看一边预警，还来得及关
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Black Tie

十五天，沧海桑田。

第一天，沧田集团每位员工的邮箱都收到一封邮件，发送人为集团CFO徐闯，邮件中他实名举报董事长蔡昀行贿，挪用公款及财务造假，同样内容的举报信当天也寄到省公安厅经济犯罪大队。

第三天，沧田集团相关事件正式立案，市局联合经济犯罪侦查大队开启调查。警察走进沧田大厦的瞬间，背后传来沉闷的肉体撞击声——此案重要证人徐闯从沧田大厦坠下。当天，蔡昀被带至市局协助调查。

第四天，蔡昀因脑血管疾病引起身体不适，入院治疗。据传，第五天他陷入昏迷。据传第七天，人清醒，可以正常说话交流。

第九天他突然在医院消失。经过警方搜寻，当天在医院康养区清洁用具的杂货间找到他的尸体。死因为脑出血。第十天，蔡昀独子蔡徐坤从英国返回。第十一天，沧田集团董事会选举副董事长胡宣担任特别时期代理董事长，胡宣在当天推选分公司企划部的一名入职三年的主管担任集团副总经理，经董事会表决全票通过。胡宣对外宣布，蔡昀董事长是沧田集团的创始人，无论做了什么他都会送好蔡昀最后一程，他将带领沧田挺过难关。

第十三天，年轻女演员胡圆被拍到与男性外出，当天下午胡圆所在的坤鸣工作室发出声明，艺人胡圆已于上半年与前任男友解除婚约，请社会各界关注作品，不要过多关注艺人生活。

第十四天，沧田集团的员工都在传看那张偷拍图，那名男性……分明就是现在的那位王副总经理。下午，胡圆，也就是现在的董事长千金就挽着王副总经理的手走进沧田大厦。两分钟之后，胡圆的前男友，曾经的“太子”蔡徐坤匆匆走进来。他们一起乘高管电梯到了大厦顶层的董事长办公室。

十五天过去，今天，蔡昀的追悼会在南郊殡仪馆举行。沧田集团董事会董事，集团及各分公司高管都到场参加。然而除了沧田的人，只有一位坐轮椅的中年男子以个人名义到场。

仪式即将开始，蔡徐坤已经在灵堂左侧站好。这里只有他一个人，让他突然想起六岁那年妈妈去世，他和爸爸两个人也是站在灵堂左边。他的身体很不舒服，手和脸冷，身上滚烫，应该是在发烧，思绪很容易就陷进去出不来……只记得那天他也没哭，只是一直低头看着自己的皮鞋，然后就——

“小坤。”

蔡徐坤抬头，是胡圆，“劈腿”的前女友，他的姐姐。

他扯起一个微笑:“姐姐，你来了。”

胡圆一点女明星的样子都没有了，她穿着黑衣黑裤，带着黑口罩，那双著名的媚眼肿得看不出来神采。蔡徐坤看着心疼，胡圆瘦了好多，看着胸都小了。蔡徐坤皱眉:“姐姐别哭了，我会心疼。”

“小坤不要心疼我，我心疼你。”声音都带上哭腔，接着说，“我好爱你，你怪我吧。小坤，我晚上去找你？我……我们过几天一起出国转转吧？你说好不好？”

真让人无奈。他也爱胡圆，毕竟是青梅竹马，母亲走后她来到身边，甚至二人的第一次他埋进她柔软身体就直接想到了妈妈。可是妈妈也不能这样溺爱，蔡徐坤接下来要接受调查，家里的资产被冻结，他英国的学业都不能继续了，怎么出去转转？他一无所有，甚至眼前的“姐姐”也不再属于他。

他不可能和这位前女友出去散心。她婚礼的预告已经拟好，大约后天就要发出，未婚夫是那个正在门口迎接宾客的男人，王子异。

但他还是笑着答:“好啊，那姐姐一定要陪我。”

紧接着仪式开始。蔡徐坤越发觉得身体空得难受，默哀时忘记低头，甚至要直系亲属致辞都没听到，还是等司仪重复了一遍他才有反应，慢慢走上台。

他看到台下众人的眼睛。

果然，你们早就知道会有这么一天。

胡圆早就戴上了墨镜。好在还有一个人不是用那种冰冷的眼神看自己。蔡徐坤与他对视着，说:“谢谢大家，相信各位能体会到我现在的心情，无论如何，谢谢你们。”

最后是遗体告别环节。蔡徐坤看着那些黑色的身影一个个走过，只觉得麻木。胡宣挽着胡圆走过来，这一秒他好像还是没有忍住，露出了胜利者的姿态。排在最后，王子异和他推的轮椅上的人，那人人是他的父亲，王严。

蔡徐坤又陷入混乱的回忆里，那时候几岁？九岁？父亲给他看相册，“这是爸爸和王叔叔入伍那年照的，这边这个叔叔姓胡，也是我们的兄弟，怎么样，我们三个帅不帅？”

爸爸，你这两个最好的兄弟，最后还是合伙把你害死了。

仪式结束，他再难坚持，眼前一阵阵发黑，就在腿软要倒的时候被人撑住。

“怎么了？”

他扭头看，自己前女友的未婚夫，那双眼睛的主人。

这时候胡宣走过来，也看出他不舒服:“坤坤？明天你在哪儿？有些事情叔叔还得麻烦你，你知道的，集团事情多，还得多多麻烦你……”

蔡徐坤看着胡宣，永远是那副着急的样子，其实他早就没有利用价值，不明白胡宣这样紧抓不放是为什么。

“你一会儿去哪儿？”

“我？”蔡徐坤抿了下唇，“我想去一下厕所，很……不舒服。”

胡宣眼底闪过去更多焦虑和嫌恶，他本就讨厌蔡徐坤又瘦又弱的样子，语速仍是快:“那快去吧坤坤……那什么，子异你陪着他去。”

从刚刚开始王子异的手就一直托着蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤也把大半重量压在对方身上。胡宣是真看重蔡徐坤，找自己准女婿监视自己。

这殡仪馆小却高端，条件算是不错。非接待区的男厕所仅有一间，一个坐便器一个小便池，对面是洗面池镜子。王子异把蔡徐坤扶过去，眼里的担忧终于冲出来。

他俩快要一年没有联系，再见竟是这样的身份和情景，王子异不知道说什么，只能问:“你还好吗？小坤，你要不要去医院？”

这是学着胡圆的叫法——“小坤”。

“不用，我去下卫生间吐吐就好……”蔡徐坤准备关门，王子异又问，“一个人OK吗？”

“两个人要干嘛呢？”蔡徐坤面色惨白，还在笑。

门一关上，里面传来撕裂的呕吐声。王子异摸着门把，却没有转下，蔡徐坤需要一个人，他拒绝了自己的……

可是那呕吐声渐渐转为呜咽，像是在哭，听着他的嗓子已经彻底哑了。王子异没听过蔡徐坤发出这样的声音，心被一双手捏紧，马上问:“小坤，你还好吧？小坤？”

却听到里面传来一句哭腔。

“哥哥……”

王子异听得眼眶发酸。

“……宝宝？哥哥能进去吗？”

门直接从里面打开，王子异走了两步却没看到蔡徐坤人。“咔嗒”一声，王子异转身，蔡徐坤背靠着门，下身赤裸，两条萤白细瘦的长腿露出来，撞击着他的视网膜。

蔡徐坤面色好多了，甚至有些红，他笑得很真诚:“那就欢迎你进来了，哥哥。”

这是他的好哥哥，好到他想给他当女人，哥哥这辈子只能有他一个人。他16岁生日那天和21岁的胡圆睡了，第二天就跑到王子异家，脱光了钻进那张小床的被窝里，王子异打了一下午篮球还在洗澡，根本不知道等待自己的是什么。

那天晚上王子异也像是现在这样，吓坏了，身体和声音都发着抖，一直让他穿上衣服，他却不愿意，学着胡圆前一天的样子，用手指开拓着自己。只是搅动的地方不一样，更小。

现在是23岁的蔡徐坤，不用再开拓，那地方早被王子异日积月累地干熟了，他靠近王子异，把对方的手放在自己的臀瓣上。

“给你看个好东西。”

16岁的时候他也这么说，然后抓着王子异的手摸向稚嫩红润的穴口。

现在的他也是一样，只是王子异没碰到肉，却是碰到一块硬硬的，金属制的扁片，连着的细棒还在蔡徐坤身体里。

“就是这个东西搞得我好难受，我实在太想吐了，哥哥快把他拔出来。”

他带着肛塞参加完自己父亲的追悼会。

王子异抽回手，他看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，忍着很多东西，咬嘴唇，又求蔡徐坤：“宝宝，现在是叔叔的葬礼，你把衣服传上。”

“那你把它拿出啦，抓住下面的把手一抽就出来。”

王子异又轻轻把手环上去，却不敢碰蔡徐坤的皮肤，蔡徐坤却搂住他的脖子好整以暇地等着。王子异又问：“拔出来就可以吗？”

蔡徐坤笑了，“拔出来就可以的话，我干嘛忍这么久？哥哥怎么问这种问题啊，傻傻的。”

王子异搂住他的腰，这才是名副其实地拥抱，他没有话说，也不敢拒绝蔡徐坤，只听蔡徐坤一个人讲：“你们害死我爸爸，拿走沧田，你还把我老婆抢走了，一点反抗的机会不给我……现在连哄哄我都不愿意吗？”

“宝宝，我不是这个意思……”王子异声音哑，手掌贴着怀中人的肩胛骨。蔡徐坤现在太瘦了，隔着西装好像能直接摸到骨骼，易碎又尖锐，一寸寸碾着王子异。很快两条细长的胳膊也缠上来，这是他的宝宝在索吻，他不能拒绝。

两个人的嘴唇都太干了，蔡徐坤就是在发烧，舌头滚烫，王子异很久没有吻他，不敢用力，只好小心地舔舐，他想安慰他，起码在吻上温柔一点——突然感觉自己的右手又被捉住，回到刚刚危险的地方，手背碰到又凉又软的臀瓣，放在扁片上往里一摁，蔡徐坤马上发出一声闷哼。

王子异刚想分开，突然被蔡徐坤狠狠咬住下唇。肛塞的前端借由刚刚那一下顶到了关键的地方，蔡徐坤的性器挺起来，亘在二人之间，直戳着王子异的胯间鼓起来的一块。王子异被咬着动不了，蔡徐坤还能捉着他的手贴在那东西上，把手透着肠道的温度，还液体流出。他们二人对视着，距离太近看着彼此都像是怪物，牵制的手任何动作都像在折磨蔡徐坤，但他仍然咬着对方的嘴唇，一动不动。

口腔里有血的气息，王子异放弃了，于是用食指和拇指捏住扁片的边缘，用力往出拽。纺锤形的，中间又圆又鼓，一拽又卡在肛口，挤着内壁，他再猛一用力，蔡徐坤马上不咬他倒在怀里。

“……好痛……唔……”

王子异抱着他，小臂绷紧，越来越多的水沾到他手上。蔡徐坤的腿间也有液滴蜿蜒留下。

那金属塞子被扔在了地上，王子异站着，拉链拉开，狰狞的性器被一只手抚弄着。他皱着眉看着蹲在身前的人，表情不安又难过，只是下半身反应诚实，他还是拒绝不了蔡徐坤，也无法无视自己的兴奋。

蔡徐坤用舌头舔着顶端，手指在根部滑动，刺激着眼前的凶器他话也没停，“哥哥，你们真的太为难我了……我天生就不会对任何人低头……除了你的这个。”他闭眼，神情虔诚地在王子异龟头上印了一个吻。王子异叹了口气，说：“起来。”

蔡徐坤马上站起来，王子异托着他的腰和脖子移动，把人推在了洗面池边。大理石台面冰冷坚硬，蔡徐坤坐得毫不犹疑，他用左手提着一边膝盖，下身水淋淋地露出来，被肛塞折磨了的地方又红又湿。另一手前伸着，够到了王子异的脖子。镜前灯让他看清了对方肿胀的下唇，刚刚咬破了，马上勾着王子异接吻。

他开始舔那嘴唇后面的伤，对方扶着性器进入他的身体。真的被插进来蔡徐坤才开始觉得荒唐，又混乱又肮脏，他不明白自己为什么这么做……明明父亲的尸体还在外面等着火花，这是殡仪馆的厕所。他偎在男人颈边，在一下一下的晃动中，看对方。

王子异真的很会操他，刚开始还有些痛，慢慢地那些身体的默契回来，他们俩做太多次，王子异太知道怎样的力度和频率能让蔡徐坤舒服。蔡徐坤叫得夸张，感觉到王子异的手要往自己的性器上摸，迅速摁住了对方。

王子异停下了动作，垂眼看他。

蔡徐坤还在维持刚刚的兴奋，尾调带着余韵：“哥哥，怎么啦？”

被王子异抱着翻过了身体。

这样卡着，蔡徐坤扶着洗面池能在镜子上看到两个人交叠的身体，天呐，上半身真是两个肃穆的正人君子，但他不要被后入。他就要看着王子异干自己，他还想继续说话激怒对方，马上双臂抻直要转过来。王子异察觉到，用力一顶又把他挤着面对镜子。

“……哥哥你干什么？”

“让你舒服一点，听话。”

“你不要这样……”

蔡徐坤突然觉得害怕，试图用手肘推开王子异，只是刚抬起来，就被从后面贯穿——他又插进来，不仅如此，一只手还绕到前面，套弄着蔡徐坤的性器。

“你放开我哥哥……王子异，你放开我。”没有回应，蔡徐坤开始剧烈挣扎，他不想要舒服，他根本不愿意享受这时的性爱，他不要射精，他想要的是王子异掠夺他，侵犯他，让自己彻底成为一个弱者。

这样他好去恨他。

“你放开我，不要碰我，我不要后入，你……”

“那你要什么？宝宝？你到底要什么？”

“我要你把我杀了，或者强奸我，我不要你在这给我、弄我……你放开我！”

话音刚落，王子异就找到了蔡徐坤的那个点，后面的刺激一下从尾椎冲击到大脑，他软得要倒，前面就在射的临界点，却被王子异生生摁住，所有的血液都聚集在下身，胀得动脉要炸，蔡徐坤只觉得眼眶滚烫，声音都发不出来。

“……你他妈……”随后王子异又压着他的根部让他释放出来，那精液流速很慢，顺着柱体滴了不少。射完蔡徐坤直接趴在洗面池上，后面还被插着，王子异动得很慢，手从衣服下摆伸进来，胸膛贴着蔡徐坤的背，摸他乳尖。

蔡徐坤感觉到胸口的触感，闷闷地笑出来，“你干嘛……”

王子异还是不说话，吻他头发。

“你这么久还能这么硬？”蔡徐坤把手伸到后面摸王子异的脸，他撑起来一点，能从镜子里看到两人厮磨的样子。射精过后的他又理智了很多，王子异没有一直刺激他的前列腺，看来也是想和他温存一下。

在这地方王子异也要温存？他当这是他的出租屋？

16岁第一次和王子异做爱的时候还出了一点血，王子异被他吓坏了说再不要见他。他才不信。他八岁开始被蔡昀带着来看望王子异和他妈妈，那个时候他就看出王子异是个冤大头，怎么招惹都不会生气。果然蔡徐坤没看错，王子异知道王严在他幼时入狱是替蔡昀顶罪，只说是大人的事情，没有对蔡徐坤生气；王严和他父子俩撞到了他妈妈和蔡昀约会，最后他妈妈羞愧自杀，他也没有对蔡徐坤多说什么。

蔡徐坤都记在心里，时不时会问他，“哥哥，你会恨我和我爸爸嘛？之前夺走了你爸爸，后来又夺走你妈妈？”

王子异当时15岁，父亲常年在外，一个人住在筒子楼里，他的眼神已经像个成年人，对着13岁的蔡徐坤还是微笑：“宝宝。”

这是蔡徐坤的小名，八岁那年初识，蔡徐坤说，哥哥你真好，你可以叫我宝宝，这个名字只有你还有我爸爸妈妈知道哦。

“宝宝，那些都是大人的事情，我和你，我们不会变的。”

再后来，蔡徐坤逼着王子异和自己做爱，说是把自己赔给他，王子异生气，几天后又给蔡徐坤开门。蔡徐坤叫他来自己的成年派对，他才知道蔡徐坤自小就有女朋友，他又生气，结果在后半夜被蔡徐坤叫到车里，说是要做爱。虽然寿星那又软又涨的柱身上还有口红印，但是他吻他的时候他也没有躲开。

大学毕业王子异校招进入沧田，租了市郊的一个独单住，蔡徐坤总从英国回来搞突然袭击。双休日像是小情侣窝在床上不起床点外卖。买了一个投影仪，放电影。

他用肚皮暖着蔡徐坤的脚，蔡徐坤觉得这是个开口的好时机。

“哥哥你知道吗，姐姐，就我那个女朋友，催我今年就领证……真的好烦人。”

就看到王子异扭头看过来，蔡徐坤嚼薯片，“英国为什么买不到这么好吃的零食？”

蔡徐坤刚刚又陷入回忆的既视感里，身体只剩下单纯的动作和本能的喘息。太阳穴痛，他抬手擦了下汗，终于又想到一早备好的台词:“你对胡圆，硬得起来吗？”

这话说完开始进得特别深。那东西狠狠戳在腺体上，又把零星的快感一点点积蓄起来，蔡徐坤却不叫了。他明白这能刺激到王子异，瞬间因为又找到尖锐的东西欺负人而开心。

“……哈……哥哥你到底试过没有，除了我之外？其他人可以吗？”

王子异起身用右掌压着他的肩胛骨，左手抓着他的手腕，姿态是制服，蔡徐坤手腕痛，要挣脱，王子异不给，下身的动作大开大合，抽到只剩一个前端再猛地顶进去，蔡徐坤为了不叫只能用另一只手把嘴捂住。

情势完全改变，王子异快要把他钉这石头台面上，他的前面又有抬头的迹象，只是分身乏术，那脆弱的性器不小心刮到，痛得要死，他就往死里夹王子异。王子异咳了一声，放开压迫他的手，去分他臀瓣，没多少肉捏不住，就打他屁股。

“……嗯！……是不是、被我说中了？”蔡徐坤仍是不放弃。

王子异开始掐着他的腰深层次地凿，却开始回答他:“宝宝，你这样、你这样说很开心吗？”

“开心啊——”他哪里会开心，他从来没有被王子异这么粗暴地对待过，可是他又重复，“连你都这样对我……我……怎么不开心？”

他几乎是咬着牙说完这些话，突然开始被暴烈的突入，好像他的身体是被王子异控制的器具，在那性器上套弄吞吐，他感觉自己被干得快要吐，又发现自己前面滑了精，他承受不住，开始求饶:“哥哥慢点，我要死了……我要死了……”

却听到王子异回答:“干你干过的女人，当然硬得起来。”

“……你胡说！”

王子异停了一下动作，凑到蔡徐坤耳边:“她右腿大腿根有两颗痣。”

“你！”蔡徐坤挣着要躲，却瞬间被死死地摁着头和肩膀，底下被顶到最深处，在抖，是王子异在射，颈侧也是一阵刺痛——射的人一口咬在了那里。

过了几分钟，直到王子异的手和阴茎都离开，蔡徐坤还趴在洗面池上。身体的感觉都消失了，只有脸是湿的。

这是他回国以来，第一次掉泪。

蔡徐坤动不了，也不想动，他自己找的麻烦眼下却整理不了。一落千丈一无所有都没有此刻的挫败感重，先前他还是能得体的应对那些集团元老，对付警察，和胡圆胡宣也可以笑。甚至最后和蔡昀的遗体告别他也没什么感触，此刻却绷不住了。

他受不了。哭得肩膀都在抽动，又被王子异搂住。王子异清理完自己，裤链拉上又变成哄宝宝的好哥哥，黑西装上褶皱都没多多少。他搂着蔡徐坤的背把人抱起来。

蔡徐坤不想被他抱，可此时的他既没有力气，也没有资格和立场反抗王子异，只能僵着身体任由对方把他转过来，又面对面拥抱。

王子异用手指拭去他脸上的泪，嘴里低声说：“宝宝，你相信我……”

蔡徐坤感觉自己的嘴动不了，只有大脑在和王子异对话。

相信你什么？

“我不会让他们害你，我能保住你……”王子异抬起手整理蔡徐坤的头发，“现在所有的一切，都是为了成功必要付出的。”

包括你和胡圆吗？包括你不再只属于我吗？

王子异抽了好多张洗面巾，蹲下给蔡徐坤擦着下半身，“你这样真的会感冒，太乱来了……只能简单的擦一下，一会儿找地方再洗吧，好吗宝宝？”

他抬头看蔡徐坤。

这眼神不应该来自那个沙发上的男人。

他找到被蔡徐坤挂在门口的裤子和鞋。待蔡徐坤穿好，他们二人又面对镜子站着。王子异在蔡徐坤身后，双手放在蔡徐坤肩上。

蔡徐坤透过镜子看自己的眼睛。

“啊，对不起，宝宝……”

王子异突然收回手，他好像在思考什么，接着一拍掌，取下了自己的口袋巾，黑色丝质，叠成了细长的一条，然后很小心地系在蔡徐坤的脖子上。

指尖碰到皮肤，还有些痛。蔡徐坤扭头看王子异，才想起刚刚自己被咬的那一口。

王子异还在道歉：“对不起，宝宝，我刚刚太用力了，先用这个挡一下吧，好吗？”

蔡徐坤看到，他的嘴角还沾着被自己咬破嘴唇的血迹。

“好。”

  
—完—  



End file.
